


Celerity

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [285]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9271364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony contemplates past and current relationships as well as his coworkers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 02/11/2000 for the word [celerity](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/02/11/celerity).
> 
> celerity  
> swiftness; speed.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #013 Past Relationship. 
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Celerity

Most of his co-workers would be surprised to find out Tony had been in a relationship with his partner for the past 3 years. They were too used to his previous relationships that had ended with celerity, never making it past more than a few months.

It surprised him that his co-workers hadn’t even noticed that he no longer bragged about his one night stands. It only showed him that they couldn’t see beneath his mask at all. He couldn’t entirely blame them as he did have the mask for a reason, but it still hurt to know that they believed the mask over the peeks that he’d given them of what was beneath the mask.

Still his partner knew differently and that really was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Purposefully left who Tony partner was open, so that you could imagine whoever you want there.
> 
> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
